I think we should start to know each other
by thefullygirlalchemist
Summary: hinata passed out and sasuke finds her and walks her to the hyuuga compound what will happend after that keep reading to find out. i suck at summaries and i dont even know if you think is good my 1st fic be good
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's me Thefullygirlalchemist yeah well you can call me crack bunny if you want… well this is my first fic please be patient I haven't never in my life writed something so… I don't know if you will like it… ah yeah I was going to post this like 4 days ago and I dint because I didn't writed this due to my laziness… so… yeah this sucks….

_This fic sucks. _Well when you read something like this I could be either a flashback or… someone is mocking by putting emphasis to a word.

'this fic sucks' when you read this it means that someone is thinking.

"this fic sucks" this mean that someone is talking

So… you want to know why I writed that well I dunno so… read the fic and enjoy.

Disclaimer: now that im thinking I don't own naruto and _really _thinking I don't even own myself 'cause my parents and my not-yet-found lover own me… well I own this word and this poem: _i would never own naruto and neither would you._

So now I will shut up and go with the fic…

I think we should get to know each other:

Chap 1: I think we should get to know each other.

Hinata is still the same girl from 2 ½ years ago, the only difference is her body that is now filled with curves, she have long dark indigo hair and the same beautiful lavender eyes.

She was at the training grounds training with her team.

"Hey Hinata-chan is time to go" Kiba said.

"ummm, I-I will g-go la-later k-Kiba-kun" Hinata stuttered.

"Ok but be careful" Kiba said leaving with Shino.

---------------------------------------- WITH SASUKE--------------------------------------------

"¡hey Sasuke-kun do you want to go somewhere with me?!" Sakura said excited.

"NO" Sasuke said with a little anger in his voice.

"Sakura-chan I can go with you if you want" Naruto said with hope in his eyes.

"No" Sakura said a little pissed off.

"awww, but Sakura-chaaaaaan" Naruto said sadly.

"NO" Sakura said really angry.

"Hn, I'm going" Sasuke said with a monotonous voice.

"oh... ok Sasuke-kun" Sakura said a little sad.

"Bye Sasuke-teme" Naruto said loudly.

"Dobe…" that was the last he said before he left.

"Bye Sakura-chan" said Naruto loudly.

"Naruto baka stop talking so loudly" said the slut er… Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto said feeling like he had done something horrible.

"Yeah whatever" Sakura said not even caring about it.

Then they left to their houses.

Sigh 'why Sakura-chan doesn't care about me' 'well I gotta go home' Naruto thinked.

--------------------- WITH HINATA AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS----------------------

Hinata was panting of tiredness.

"Ah… I need… to… get… stronger" Hinata said panting.

"I feel…" Hinata didn't end her sentence and passed out.

--------------------- ---------------------WITH SASUKE-------------------------------------------

´Hn I really needed a walk alone´ ´why this girls are so annoying they just keep chasing me trying to get my attention and they don't know that the only thing that they get is more hate towards me… especially Sakura´ Sasuke stopped walking when he saw a body lying on the ground in the distance. ´Hn who would it be? ´ Sasuke said not even caring to get there fast.

When he got closer he identified the body. ´Oh, so is that weak hyuuga girl… what was he name? ´ he got closer to the passed out Hinata and watched her (A/N: he was without the jacket) he contemplated her beautiful body ´Hn, this girl isn't that bad… why does she hide herself in that oversized jacket´ he kneeled in front of the girl to wake her. With a few shakes she started mumbling something and slowly opened her eyes.

"Umm, sa-Sasuke san" she said startled and shoot open her eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke-san what are you doing here?!" Hinata said

"I was walking and saw you lying there on the ground, would you rather being left there the whole night" Sasuke said in a monotonous voice.

"umm… w-well… n-no" she said almost like a whisper.

Then she noticed that Sasuke was still holding her she then got like tomato red 'umm Sasuke san is still holding me´

'Hn, why is she so red is she sick or something' he then noticed that he still had her in his arms 'oh so that's why… interesting' he then moved to make her stand in her feet 'Hn, let me see if she's like the other girls' he then moved one of his hands to her butt

" ahh" she screamed and in a impulse she slapped him.

'Hn, I guess not' he though.

When she came to her senses she looked at the ground and started poking her fingers 'oh what did I did I must apologize' "umm, Sasuke-san I-I'm so-sorry" Hinata said trying not to see him direct in his eyes.

"Hn" he said "you must go to your house is very late, I will walk you home." He said.

"Eh?... Sasuke-san y-you d-don't h-have t-to" she said startled and amused of what he said.

"Would you rather being raped here in the forest… it isn't very difficult at this late hour and darkness" he said.

"oh… ok…" Hinata said.

"hn, let's go" he said.

They walcked all the way to the hyuuga compound in silence. Hinata was all the way blushing and Sasuke was staring at her indifferently.

When they got to the hyuuga compound neji ran to the hyuuga gates. He was furious and… worried?. "Hinata-sama, where were you?!" Neji said fury and worry in his voice.

"ummm… neji-niisan I-I—" Hinata was cut of her sentence when neji interrupted her.

"What are you doing with the Uchiha?!, where you with him all that time? Hinata-sama answer me!!"

"I-I…" that was all Hinata could say before she where interrupted again.

"she passed out, I saw her lying on the ground and I picked her up and walked her here2 he said not even caring.

Neji sighed "I'm sorry Hinata-sama… I was just worried, I'm your protector I needed to know where you were" neji said apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry n-neji-niisa2 hinata said softly.

"It's ok, now enter the compound before your father gets angrier" neji said as he entered past the gates.

"ummm… Sa-Sasuke-san… t-thank y-you and… sorry for the t-trouble I c-caused" she said poking her fingers.

"Hn, it was nothing" he said walking away… "hey hyuuga! What's your name?" he said as he stopped walking.

"eh?... er… hi-hinata" Hinata said shyly.

"ok Hinata-_chan_" he said and the smirked. " I think we should get to know each other" that was the last he said as he disappeared in the darkness.

Well… that was the first chap… er…. Review if you want me to continue… all reviews are accepted… even flames!!!!... if you have suggestions im open to them…. So please be patient and if people encourages me I would update very soon well school days may make me have problems with the fic and not because loans of homework its because I feel more like writing in school… and hell if you read something that sounds a little weird don't flame me its my computer's fault 'cause when I was writing a stupid green line appeared under what I was writing and the stupid Microsoft word wouldn't let me alone until I did whatever it told me to do so… flames go to my computer XD…. Well see ya… °w°

(°w°)

(V V) well review or this weird bunny will go

To your room and haunt you with red

Glowing eyes MWHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. the day we'll start to know each other

Hi its me again I'm here to bother you with my all sucked fic you know I'm sorry i took more than I said the thing is that I didn't get enough time 'cause of all the homework that I didn't know I haven't done until I was at school so… I'm so sorry and here I am with the stupid story of mine, ah yeah I forgot to say before that I hate sakura and I will do some bad things to her so if you like sakura… PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!

_Italics _mean flashbacks, dreams or someone is mocking.

'Flying comas' mean someone's thoughts

"Double flying comas" mean someone is talking

CHAPTER 2:

"**The day we'll start to know each other"**

Hinata entered the compound, she then saw Neji and walked to him.

"Hinata-sama your father wants you in his office" said Neji and Hinata nodded.

-----------------------------HIASHI'S OFFICE-------------------------------

Hinata knocked the door softly like she didn't want to be heard but hiashi heard her and told her to enter.

"Foolish little girl where were you all that time?!" Hiashi said very angry.

"I-I…" Hinata said scared.

"I what?!, I was disgracing you sleeping with someone?! Answer me!" he demanded.

"I-I… w-was t-training a-and pa-passed o-out" she said very scared.

"_Is that so…?" _he said mocking in the entire sentence.

Hinata nodded.

"So how did you get here" he said less angry than before but not trusting her.

"Umm… Sa-Sasuke-san waked me up and walked me here" she said.

"_Who…?_" he said as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Ano… Uchiha-san" she said.

"_Is that so…?"_ he said mockingly.

Hinata nodded.

"You can retreat to your room now" he said with his always cold voice.

"A-arigatou otou-sama" Hinata said as she bowed and left to her room.

----------------------------IN HINATA'S ROOM-----------------------------

"umm… I think I should thank Sasuke-kun tomorrow" Hinata blushed when she realized that she called him with –kun instead of –san.

"urgh… I think I'm too tired I should take a shower and go to sleep" she said as she grabbed a towel and her sleeping clothes.

-----------------------------WITH SASUKE------------------------------

"Hn, that hyuuga girl seems interesting, plus she's not a fangirl-ish stalker like the other girls I think I should pay her a visit tomorrow when she is training" he said to himself.

"well I guess I have to get some sleep at least I don't have training with those brats tomorrow" he said up from the couch he was sitting on.

He then got to his bedroom, turned off the lights and fell asleep.

------------------------HINATA'S DREAM-----------------------

_The day was beautiful, there were birds singing and the flow of water was heard from the distance._

"_Ohayo Hinata-chan you look beautiful today" said naruto cheerfully._

"_Ohayo n-naruto-kun a-and t-thank y-you" she said shyly and blushed._

"_umm… what is it Hinata-chan" he said with a question look in his face._

"_na-naruto-kun I-I…" Hinata said._

"_huh?" he said more confused than before._

"_N-naruto-kun I-I love y-you" she said with all the courage she had._

_Naruto's normally happy and idiotic face faded to a serious one._

"_Ummm… I'm sorry Hinata, but I love sakura…" he said looking somewhere else._

"_I-I-I..." she said as her eyes started to get watery as she ran away._

_The beautiful day started to turn in a bad one, the beautiful blue sky started to fall in broken pieces leaving a red one, the beautiful birds that were singing started to peck Hinata and the sound of flowing water started to sound like flooding river. In an instant Hinata was flooded to the neck and the birds were still pecking her in the head and… riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg._

"A dream" she then let out a relived sigh and put a hand over her chest where her heart is.

"it was only a dream" she said.

"I should go take a bath" she said as she grabbed a towel and clean clothes and entered the bathroom.

Hinata exited the bathroom in her normal clothes.

"ummm… I don't have training today what should I do?... well I guess I'll go training anyways" she said and took off to the training grounds.

------------------------------IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS-------------------------

When she got there she took off her jacket and started training, the thing she didn't know is that someone was watching her from a nearby tree.

The person jumped behind her and breathed in to her ear "you know you look better without that jacket" he said his warm breath tickling he ear.

"W-who a-are yo-you?" she said afraid of him.

"Don't tell me that you don't know who am I Hinata-_chan"_ he whispered in her ear (again)

"S-Sasuke-san?" she said turning around.

"yes who would it be?" he said.

"umm… I don't know…" she said.

"umm… why are you here?" she said a bit confused.

He lifted an eyebrow and said.. "remember what I told you yesterday"

**Flashback**

"_I think we should start to know each other" he said._

**End flashback**

She nodded

"well this is the day we'll start to know each other" he said…

**Thefullygirlalchemist: dun dun dun… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA suspense!!!! You have to wait to read another one of these shitty chapters MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!! **

**Sasuke: are you crazy?**

**Me: stop laughing maniacally hub? What makes you think that…**

**Sasuke: sarcasm oh nothing is that you're so beautiful that I had to say that…**

**Me: Sasuke-kun you're soooooo mean waterfall tears im going to cry…**

**Sasuke: like that is new to you.**

**Me: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah you're so meaaaaaaaaaan hiccup waaaaaaaaah Hinata-chan tell him to stop hiccup, sob**

**Hinata: caresses fullygirl's back hug fullygirl don't cry… shhhhh is all right im here don't worry.**

**Me: hiccup t-thank y-you h-hinata-chaaaaan start to cry on hinata's shoulder**

**Hinata: still hugging fullygirl awwww don't worry that meany will stop.**

**Me: looks up with watery big eyes weally?**

**Hinata: yes, right Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: er… no…**

**Hinata: I said right Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: ok all right.**

**Me: grins mischievously ha! Take that! Well readers that was all for today I hope you enjoyed this, bye!**

**Hinata: review please!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Hinata, me: byyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!**


	3. Well I guess I know something about you

**Hi, its me thefullygirlalchemist (again) yeah I know I'm so freaking annoying but guess what? You have to deal with me MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Ah yeah thanks to all the people that make me feel special by giving me so nice reviews thought that my chapters are like more blah blah blah than action or things that happen, so… dunno XD…**

**Sasuke: do you have to be so stupid and annoying.**

**Me: Hinata-chan Sasuke-teme is being mean to me again.**

**Hinata: pops head from kitchen sorry fullygirl im busy making you cookies.**

**Me: puts sad puppy face but-but Hinata-chaaaaan Sasuke-te- hey did you just said cookies?**

**Hinata: uh-hu!**

**Me: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay thank you Hinata-chan.**

**Sasuke: what an annoying brat.**

**Me: why are you so mean? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Hinata-chan tell him to stop!!**

**Hinata: Sasuke stop bothering fullygirl or I wont give you cookies**

**Me: grin mischievously HA! Take that!**

**Sasuke: but-but-but- argh all right.**

**Me: anyways now with the story and no Sasuke won't get cookies. Well… Sasuke…**

**Sasuke: …**

**Me: I said Sasuke! pokes him with stick**

**Sasuke: ok, ok. The stupid dork here don't own naruto and never will and probably wont own the cookies that Hinata-chan is making for her so… go read but I will warn you is a shit like the author.**

**Me: hey!... urgh ok I will let it past for now because the readers are getting impatient.**

_Italics _mean flashbacks, dreams or someone is mocking.

'Flying comas' mean someone's thoughts

"Double flying comas" mean someone is talking

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Well I guess I know something about you.**_

"well care to chat now?" he said at the same time he sat next to her who at the same time was sitting.

"huh?... ah y-yeah" she said a little dumbfounded.

"s-so… f-from w-what c-can we s-start" she said with a confused look in her face.

"we'll start from… your likes and dislikes?" he said remembering the day he 'introduced' himself in the day he and his team meet Kakashi.

"l-likes?... well I l-like flowers, peaceful places, take hot bath and na- nevermind" she said blushing at the fact that she almost confessed her crush for naruto to Sasuke.

'so… its true that she likes the loud mouthed brat' he though.

"umm… Sasuke? Y-you?" she said a little curious.

"me? Well I don't have much things that I like and I wont say them and dislikes are loudmouthed people and weak people" he said very monotonous.

"oh…" she said like disappointed

"What?!... Never mind, now how about your life?" he said.

"ummm… n-not very g-good, I think all my clan hate me" she said her face darkening.

"why?" he said (a/n: well I don't like to interfere with the story but yeah Sasuke was very out of character there by caring about so… don't hurt me)

"umm…my w-whole c-clan h-hates me because t-they d-don't want a w-weak heiress, my f-father h-hates me b-because I'm a d-disgrace t-to him for being so w-weak, my s-sister hate m-me for the s-same r-reason like t-the o-others and because of me she c-cant be the heiress and I think the only that c-cares for m-me there is n-neji-niisan but it was after the chuunin exams that h-he s-started to care about me" she said not looking at him.

"…" silence that was all that was heard after her confessions about her life, the same uncomfortable silence that can break anyone's nerves, the same that no one want to be for too much time.

And how like I said that no one can stand that kind of silence Hinata broke it.

"Sasuke-san?" she said looking at his face that was like he'd being thinking of something.

"I'll train you" he said not even looking at her.

"w-what?" she said confused.

"I. Will. Train. You." He repeated.

"O… ok." She said a little startled.

"Training will be in the afternoons at 4 don't be late" he said as he got up.

"ok" she said and got up too.

"see you tomorrow at 4" he said walking away.

"Sasuke-san!" she said.

He looked over his shoulder "what?"

"ummm… arigatou" she said as she bowed.

"Hn,"

**Me: Mwhahahahahahahahahahhahaha! Am I mean? **

**Sasuke: yes you are.**

**Me: thank you.**

**Hinata: the cookies are done.**

**Me: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay cookies start running to where the cookies are**

**Hinata: puts cookies at the table there you are.**

**Sasuke: grins mischievously grabs bat**

**Me: sits on table thank you Hinata-chan.**

**Sasuke: use the bat on the cookies**

**Me: squeaks ahhhhhhh what was that for?**

**Sasuke: put innocent look oh sorry I though that I saw a cockroach puts finger in the top of his lower lip like a innocent girl and hiding the bat behind him and I know you hate cockroaches.**

**Me: glare at Sasuke I didn't saw any cockroach **

**Sasuke: oh… I must just imagine it.**

**Me: anyways its bad for me to eat sugar at night so… you made me a favor mwahahahahahahhahahagha!**

**Sasuke: damn…**

**Hinata: anyways update please if you want to make fullygirl better after the cookies thing since reviews are like cookies to her but are healthier.**

**Me: yeah if you want to do it yeah!! So… bye**

**Sasuke/Hinata: update!!!**


	4. Enter chibi innerself meet hina!

**Hi people, sorry I didn't update in a while it's just the thing I told you about school and writing. Well anyways this is a treat-like chapter. I wrote this because I didn't have enough time in school and I didn't update so… I wrote this short thingy… well anyways I won't make a excuse for taking so long to update… the real thing is that I have a new puppy and he doesn't let me do anything it's a really pain in the asss but is really cute and adorable… and also I was a little lazy so that's my real excuse I don't know if you will forgive me but hey! I updated! **

**Re-made: oh shit ppl sorry I didn't know that I used the wrong document, OMG OMG im so sorry.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Enter chibi inner self; meet hina**

Hinata had just finished her training with her team. She was resting on a tree branch, then she heard a low and soft yawn in her shoulder. When she saw what it was she was shocked it was something exactly like she was in the chuunin exams but chibified .

"what are you looking at?" said chibi Hinata.

"A-ano what are y-you?" said Hinata still shocked and now shocked more because it actually talked.

"I will tell you two things 1st : STOP THAT STUPID STUTTERING YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES, and 2nd: im hina your inner self" hina said

"ok hina-chan" said Hinata and then she realized that she hadn't stuttered 'OMG I haven't stuttered' she thought

"OMG you didn't stutter" said hina like she had read her mind.

"yeah… but if you're my inner self why didn't you show up before" she said 'wow I should get used to talk like this with people' she thought.

"huh? Oh yeah I only wake up when there's the right time" she stated.

"oh… but why can I sense you?" questioned Hinata.

"hehehe… that's a funny thing… well it turned out that im a living creature…" she said scratching the back of her neck nervously (well I just had to put that I mean wouldn't it be cute)

Hinata's face turned very confused and worried.

"ah… don't worry Hinata-chan I don't have chakra so it wont be easy to find me" hina said and with that hinata's face lit up.

"ah… that's great but what is so important that you woke up" she said confused.

"well… it's… nah I wont tell you MWHAHAHAHAHA!" said hina laughing evilly

"Aw don't be such a meanie tell me!" said Hinata.

"nope you have to wait until it happens MWHAHAHAAHAHHA!" laughed hina at she saw the expression on hinata's face.

"awww don't be like that… anyways im hungry lets go to eat" said hina.

"ok…" she said and jumped off the tree branch to find where to eat.

**OMG ppl I feel so stupid right now can you believe that I writed this chapter yesterday and I didn't realized that I actually didn't save it the only thing that was saved was the first and it was because I sent it from my bro's laptop to my computer… OMG why am I so stupid please ppl forgive me and yeah I was thinking like 'why these ppl didn't say anything about the fic' and I didn't even realized that it was not the thing that I writed and it was only the first part of it and a little time ago I was reading a fic and I wanted to see how did my fic looked in the internet and then was that I caugh that I sent an useless thing so im so sorry that you where thinking it was a chapter so.. waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah im sorry please if you have alredy reviewed in this chater everything you want to tell me about this chapter tell it to me in chapter 5 ok? bye **


	5. Enter chibi innerself meet sasu!

**Hi, this is the second part of my forgive-me gift. Yeah I know hmfan I shouldn't be asking for people to forgive me… but hey! Now that im feeling guilty I used more of my school time (I didn't copy any class today -.-) to my fic and now that I'm writing chap. 5 I have some of chap.6 done but I'm so mean that I will update tomorrow… hehehehe –grins mischievously- yeah well I don't know what to say so… MY NEW PUP IS ANNOYING AND CUTE!!!! Heheheh… I needed to say that. Well read and review if you don't do that my cute zombie, bloody-red-eyed kitties and bunnies will go to your house and haunt your bedroom until you read and review my story MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHA!**

**Sasuke: urgh why do I have to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: ok I will do it this time:**

**Me saying the disclaimer: well I don't own naruto but I do own two Chihuahua dogs, a fishie, an account on gaiaonline, one in a computer and this fic.**

**Chapter 5: **

**Enter chibi inner self; meet Sasu.**

Sasuke was sitting in his usual pose on his house's porch (I think is called).

"hn, what time would it be by now?" he asked to himself the thing he didn't know there was someone/something hearing him.

"its 12:30" said a voice in his shoulder.

"hn… hey!, what the fuck?!" Sasuke said moving his head to the shoulder and pushing the "thing" that was there.

The "thing" fell on the ground for what for "it" was a large space.

"hey! What was that for?" said the little thing that was exactly like Sasuke in the chuunin exams but chibified (a/n: I don't know if that's a word)

"what the heck are you?" said Sasuke shocked.

"tch… that wasn't the welcome that I wanted from my long-sleep wake up; anyways im sasu and im your inner self" sasu aka: "the thing" said.

'ok I know, im so hungry that im imagining things' he thought.

"if you're my innerself why are you out and not a voice in my mind" Sasuke said as he coked up an eyebrow quizzically.

"heh… that's yesterday's fashion…" sasu said jokingly.

"is that so?..." Sasuke said now cocking two eyebrows.

"Nope… I'm just different" sasu said. "hey! Enough shit-chat (chit-chat but shit-chat because from his point of view it was shit) I'm hungry, lets go to eat!" sasu said.

"ok. But why didn't you woke up before?" Sasuke said.

"tch… its just that something important will happened to you and blah blah blah… now lets go to eat" he said bored.

"and it is…?" Sasuke said wanting an answer.

"nope… I wont tell you and move your lazyass I'm really hungry" he said crawling to Sasuke's shoulder.

"ah yeah you should be good at hiding me because everyone or thing can see me but don't worry I don't have chakra so they cant sense me, but I can always have yours"

Sasu said.

"hn" grunted Sasuke and left to somewhere to eat.

**------------------------------------**

**Me: well ppl that was chapter 5 did you like it? Yeah I know those 2 last chapters were shot shits but hey1 what can you spect from me I don't know how you ppl haven't abandoned my fic... -.-' well I think someone has abandoned it but I wont type its name 'cuz I don't know if he/she really left it so… dunno XD… HEHEH… anyways ppl I need you to tell me how to use "thought" and "though" 'cause I don't know how to use them and I don't want ppl to get confused…**

**Sasuke: you're an idiot.**

**Sasu: yeah.**

**Me: heh… I know but im not expert on English I have 4 levels to reach I have only pass junior and im now to adult…**

**Sasuke: it was your fault for letting your mother change you so much…**

**Me: heh… I know and im just too lazy to keep writing stupid things so everyone say good bye!.**

**Sasu: shayonawa (sayonara)**

**Sasuke: hn,**

**Hinata: bye bye.**

**Hina: by by.**

**Me: ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people its me again, I'm here to annoy you again with another crappy chapter... hehe I'm sorry I took so long but telling the truth I had already warned you about school day and so and I had a very busy week can you believe I had only two classes in my physic notebook (you know what kind of physic im talking the one that calculate the velocity the force the work and all that crap that a thing does…)**

**And all the others classes were either incomplete, without filling or without copying… well sorry if you didn't quite understand what the hell I said… well this is the story I think it will suck because I didn't had the time writing it at school so I'm writing it now.**

**Chapter 6: **

"**The start of something… maybe"**

-----------------WITH HINATA--------------------

"yippee, yippee!!! We're going to eat, we're going to eat!" hina sang as she jumped up and down.

"shh, calm down hina we're going to attract attention what will people think if they hear you" Hinata said trying to calm the now joyful hina.

"Don't worry they'll think its you" hina said careless.

"Well that's- hey! I don't want to people think I'm crazy!" said Hinata startled.

"Well… they will if you don't calm down jeez and you talk about me atleast they cant see me hiding here" said hina careless.

"ok what you want to eat?" Hinata said softly to not attract attention.

"I want ramen!!" hina shouted in Hinata's ear.

"ok we'll go to ichiraku ramen now" Hinata said and blushed thinking that she could see her crush there.

"hey! Why are you blushing?" hina said as she titled her head. (a/n: OMG isn't that the most cute thing ever!!!!)

"huh? Er… it doesn't matter at all forget about it" Hinata said.

"ok but lets go to eat!!!" hina said pushing hinata's head. (a/n again: OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. Isn't that another cute thing imagine a little… whatever in your shoulder trying to push your head pointing that you had to move that's soo cute! Ok now with the story)

"okay, okay im moving jeez you're such a stubborn thing" said Hinata.

"hehe… I know" said hina.

----------------------WITH SASUKE---------------------

"What are you waiting for?! Move I'm hungry!" said sasu.

"Che, and you think I care?" Sasuke said arching an eyebrow.

"no, but you really care to be in peace and that's something I wont let you if you don't do anything I told you" sasu said grinning mischievously knowing that he was right. but for sasu's luck Sasuke didn't even care about that.

"do you think that I care I can easily let you here dying if I want to" Sasuke said pushing sasu off his shoulder and shoving him to the floor.

"hey! You can't leave me here!" shouted sasu.

"watch me" he said walking away.

"well ok if you want to die I'm cool with that!" he shouted.

With that Sasuke stopped and watched over his shoulder "what did you said?" he said now giving attention to the poor sasu in the floor.

"what you heard baka! I'm part of you if something happens to me, something will happen to you!" sasu said with a smirk knowing that this time he really got him.

Sasuke sighed in defeat " okay I will baby sit you" Sasuke said as he reached for the poor sasu in the floor.

"well that's better baka emo" sasu said.

"first don't call me like that and second sigh what you want to eat?" Sasuke said in defeat.

"well I want ramen!" sasu said.

"ramen?" Sasuke asked.

"yeah, RAMEN, RAMEN. BUY ME RAMEN!!" sasu shouted as he jumped up and down.

Sasuke's face dropped to a frown (a/n: I don't even know what the heck is that but I had read that in various fics so fuck you if that doesn't fit there) when he thought (a/n: sarcasm oh thank you for telling me what that meant now I know how to use it… really people why didn't you told me how to use that word i'm not expert at English you know?!)that he has to see the dobe (naruto) there.

"hey! What happen?" said sasu.

"it doesn't matter sigh now off to the ichiraku ramen" Sasuke said.

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ramen, ramen, ramen. Yippee!!!!" shouted sasu.

**ME: HEHEHE should i finish it here? **

**Character and readers: hell no!!**

**Me: O.O! okay, okay I will continue jeez.**

**Sasu: who is naruto?**

**Hina: yeah who is? **

**Me: you will find out MWHAHAHAHAHAHHA!.**

**Sasuhina: meanie!!!!**

**Me: yeah I know now on with the story.**

--------------------- ICHIRAKU RAMEN BAR--------------

Naruto was slurping his ramen and sprinkled some in sakura's hair. Sakura then punched him hard on the head.

"Naruto you idiot do you want to ruin my hair!!!" sakura said angry.

"I'm sorry sakura-chan" naruto said rubbing his head.

"argh forget it! What if Sasuke see me with ramen in my hair?" sakura said trying to get some noodles out of her head ( a/n: mwhaahhaha! Take that slut!)

"Sasuke, Sasuke, is that all what you care?!" naruto said angry.

"NARUTO!!! DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE LIKE THAT OR I WILL MAKE YOU BE SORRY!!" shouted sakura cracking her knuckles.

"but sakura-chaaaaaaaaan" said naruto whining (a/n: yeah whatever I don't care if I said it ok)

"naruto!!!!!" sakura shouted furiously.

"okay, okay I will shut up" said naruto.

"that's better" sakura said calming down.

"poor naruto-kun" said Hinata hiding behind a wall.

"who is him?" said hina.

Hinata blushed " ah h-he i-is-"

"argh forget it I don't want to hear you shuttering" said hina angry

Hinata's face faded to the ground "I'm sorry" said Hinata

"ah! No, don't feel bad im sorry but don't worry I already guessed who he is to you" said hina grinning mischievously.

"ah" said Hinata blushing.

"what are you doing here hiding?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata blushed and moved her head to the direction of the reason.

"ah I should have known that" he said.

"a-are y-you g-goint t-to e-eat Sasuke-s-san?" stuttered Hinata.

'OMG she's even worse with people' thought hina.

"im going to eat, and I guess you are hungry too" said Sasuke.

"a-ano y-yes… but… you know" said Hinata blushing.

"omg Hinata please tell me you wont let me die from hunger just because you're scared of see your _boyfriend"_ said hina putting emphasis to the word "boyfriend" making Hinata blush harder.

"are you going to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"h-hai b-but n-not he-here I w-will order the f-food to g.go" said Hinata.

"well I will order yours since you will end up fainting, what do you want" asked Sasuke.

"miso!, miso!" said hina in hinata's ear.

"I-I w-want miso p-please" said Hinata.

"ok" said Sasuke.

"hey! Sasuke-kun sit with me!" said sakura when she noticed Sasuke walking there.

"hn, I will not eat here I will order to go" said Sasuke monotonously.

"but why Sasuke?" said sakura putting big sad puppy eyes (a/n: well if it was Hinata it would be cute but it was sakura so FUCK YOU SAKURA!)

"because I don't want to eat with a ramen freak2 he said as he pointed to naruto.

"naruto go!!" sakura said angry.

" _and_ a loud mouthed fangirl" he said coldly.

"what do you want to order sir?" asked er… however he is called.

"pork ramen, pork ramen!" whispered sasu.

"I want a pork ramen and a miso ramen" said Sasuke.

"why did you ordered two ramen Sasuke-kun?" asked sakura cough slut cough

At this Sasuke smirked when he thought he would get rid of few fangirls if they think that he has a girlfriend or something.

"well im going to eat with Hinata-chan" he said smirking.

" here's your order sir" said I still don't know how he is named.

Sakura was speech less, naruto was laughing and Hinata was speech less as hina was laughing.

"hahahahahaha Hinata he sold you!" hina said laughing he ass out.

"he… really sold me…" Hinata said softly.

**ME: MWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE END XD MWEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.**

**Sasuke: well this is the best chapter you had made.**

**Me: yep :3 I know! **

**Hinata: why did you did that to me.**

**Me: im sorry Hinata-chan but this is a sasu hina this has to be that way and its my story not sasuke's, not yours not of the readers only mine.**

**Sasuhina: what?**

**Me: when I said sasuhina I wasn't talking about you.**

**Sasuhina: kk**

**Me: well that was all if you have constructive criticisms I have my arms open to them,if you have good thinks to say about this shit that I call fic I will gladly accep them, if you have flames I will take them cuz I don't care if ppl tell me the truth in my face… well I accept everything that has to do with reviews… hehehe… after I finish with this crap of story I will do a deidara x Hinata but that will wait until I know his personality heheeh… deihina that sound so good… hehehe… anyways review if you don't review I wont give you Hinata plushies **

**Sasuke: review.**

**Hinata: review.**

**Sasu: review.**

**Hina: review.**

**Naruto: review.**

**All: sakura?**

**Saskura: DON'T REVIEW SHE WILL MAKE BAD THINGS TO ME IF SHE GETS MUCH REVIEWS SHE WILL MAKE MORE CHAPTERS MAKING ME FEEL LIKE A SLUT.**

**Everyone: smack sakura in the head**

**Me: heh you ARE a slut! Anyways review ppl.**

**Everyone: review!!!!!**


	7. lunch and a weird event

**Hi people its me again. Well I will tell you all that I don't know how this chapter will turn out because I have the girls best friend today. You guessed right I have the period and im in a not so good mood so I don't know how this will turn out well at least I don't have pain now because I ate a pill for that kind of pain… Oh yeah I will tell you, you know that I always say that I accept flames well… THIS TIME NOT!!! For the next 5 fucking days if I caught a flame I will either: show a very colorful vocabulary to the one that send it or… abandon the fic and show a very colorful vocabulary so if you like this fic and just putted a flame to bother me it will be against you ok?**

**Ah yeah about the sickness that I had talked about in some reply I will tell you my medic bunny cured me… nee j/k it cured itself but anyways thank the medic-plot bunny.**

**(\+/)**

**()'**

**( u ) think that the u that the bunny has is a cup of something ok?**

**hehehehe I don't know if it appeared since all the symbols that I put in my fic doesn't appear like the star/flower shaped thingy that some people use to make other notice the action theyre doing so im going to chance to this -. Example: -kicks sasuke's butt- heeheh that was great hehehehhe. Ah yeah also I always put a large line for separate the story and all the shit I write so im going to change that because it never appears.**

**Well and about why I took so long well I will tell you the truth its not that im out of ideas because I just sit in my computers and ideas pop in my head. Its that im ridiculous lazy and I just don't write heheheh crazy ne? well gomen for the waiting.**

**Disclaimer: -sarcasm- yeah how did you know I owned naruto –rolls eyes-**

**Chapter 7:**

**"lunch and a weird event"**

**----------------------------------------------------**

sasuke walked where hinata was and asked "should we go now"

"s-sasuke, w-why did y-you d-did that?" said hinata still shocked

"what? It wasn't a lie and perhaps (a/n: I think is like that but even when I tried to write something else it corrected to that so don't flame me and flame my laptop and my computer in other chapters) that will take them away from me" he said smirking.

"b-but w-what if t-hey think i-it's something e-else?" asked hinata looking down 'what if naruto-kun think I have a boyfriend' she thought 'that will crush all my chances with him' she thought.

"well I don't care and actually it will help me to keep away some fangirls" said sasuke careless.

"b-but I don't w-want s-sakura-san or ino-san to h-hate me…" complained hinata.

-sigh- "listen whatever I said, I said it already so the damage is done and you can explains it to them anyways" said sasuke that looked a little annoyed 'hmmp, I know that she care more about what the dobe thinks about it' he thought

"anyways lets go to eat" said sasuke.

"but-but –sigh- ok" hinata said in her always soft and beautiful voice.

"hinata-chan why don't you say something to him" whispered hina who was in hinata's coat neck hiding behind hinata's headband (that everyone knows that she uses in her neck so don't fuck with me saying stupid things about that)

"shh hina be quiet" whispered hinata looking down where her headband was.

Sasu who was watching from sasuke's shoulder and hiding behind his hair was watching hinata.

"sasuke-kun that girl is weird" said sasu in sasuke's ear.

"I know, now shut up before she hears you" whispered sasuke.

"ok, ok geez I will shut up" said sasu crossing his small chubby and cute arms over his small and cute chest. (a/n: sorry I couldn't stop myself for writing that )

-sigh-

"uh… sa-sasuke-san?" asked hinata.

"what?" sasuke asked.

"wh-where are w-we going?" asked hinata.

"to the training ground 3" said sasuke. (a/n: well people lets imagine that, that one is the one where team seven train)

"oh… ok" said –cough- whispered –cough- hinata.

They walked all the way to the training ground in silence… except for the talkative chibis that tried to put theirs er… owners? On their last nerve… well actually it was sasu who tried because hina cant make hinata mad (anyone can).

" –sigh- where are here" said sasuke who was alredy annoyed by sasu.

'is he mad at me?' questioned hinata in her mind but didn't asked sasuke because she didn't want him to be madder than he was.

Sasuke walked over a tree, jumped and sat on a branch.

"here" said sasuke motioning hinata to sit in the tree and tossing the thing where her ramen was in.

"ah… ok" said hinata.

Hina was overjoyed because she was going to have her first lunch in her life.

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay at least yaay eat eat.

"shhh hina he could hear you if you continue shouting" whispered hinata over her shoulder.

"ok" said hina as she instantly shut up.

Hinata walked over the tree and sat with her back to the tree, hinata opened her ramen and started to eat.

"hey, hey gimme gimme!" said hina who was next to hinata jumping and with her arms wide and looking up.

"ah… gomen hina-chan" said hinata as she grabbed a little piece of noodle with her chopsticks and directed it at hina's mouth what at the time was as wide as it could to receive the food.

"Yummy!" said hina jumping up and down.

Meanwhile (wow the while was mean and like in the meantime the time is mean let me guess you didn't get the joke right?) sasuke was having his own problem with his chibi self.

"sasuke, sasuke! Gimme gimme!!" shouted sasu who was in front of sasuke jumping trying to get some ramen (which sasuke didn't give him. mean sasuke).

"stop you will slip and fa-" sasuke didn't had the time to finish his sentence at the time that sasu slipped and fell.

"ahhhhhhhh" shouted sasu a he fell.

Hinata who hear sasu looked up but unfortunately for sasu it was too late and he fell in to hinata's ramen.

Hinata grabbed him by the shirt's collar and shaked him.

"hey don't do that!" said sasu who was soaked by ramen and with noodles everywhere.

"huh?... ah g-gomen" she said as she putted him on the ground.

Sasuke jumped of the tree only to find that sasu had fallen in the worst place he could fall in that moment: in hinata's ramen.

"a-ah h-hinata…" sasuke said shocked by seeing sasu in front of hinata.

At that time (the worst time) hina appeared from the back of the tree.

"hinata-chan what are all those noises" said hina rubbing her bug cute eyes.

"I was sleeping and I woke up-" hina stopped when she opened her eyes to see sasuke, sasu and hinata looking at her like she was some kind of freak (well actually she is one because shes a chibi hinata that's nothing you can see everyday) well hinata was staring at her because she appeared in a bad moment and sasuke and sasu where staring at her because the had never seen her and they were shocked.

There was an awkward silence between the four for 5 god dammed minutes until hina came to her senses and said…

"you bastard! You ruined my ramen!" hina said angrily.

"im going to kill you" said hina cracking he knuckles.

"ahhhh gomen gomen it was a accident" sasu said trying his best to sound like he was very sorry because he got scared by hina.

"that wont help you" said hina getting closer and closer to sasu who at the time was backing off until his back touched sasuke's foot (who sasuke didn't move to help sasu)

then hina charged towards sasu and jumped up him.

"I will make you pay for that" said hina with a scary face like the one sakura putted when naruto kissed sasuke (ep. 3 if you don't remember).

"ahhhhhhhhh get her off me!!" cried sasu.

Hinata then grabbed hina by her cute little coat.

"hinata-chan put me down I will finish him off" said hina.

"no hina" said hinata softly.

"-sigh- ok, ok" said hina giving up.

"arigatou hina-chan" said hinata with a soft smile.

Sasu was crawling up to sasuke's shoulder and said… "you're so mean… why didn't you helped me?" said sasu with big watery eyes.

"baka" said sasuke.

"meanie" said sasu.

"shut the hell up you two" said hina the two looked puzzled to hina (who would think a cute chibi would be so mean especially a chibi hinata wasn't it supposed to be cute and harmless)

"im hina wo are you scaredy-cat?" asked hina with a maniac grin like anko's one.

"im not a scaredy-cat, and im sasu!" sasu announced.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**me: mwhahahahahha how was that?**

**Sasuke: horrible.**

**Me: sasuke what did I said about fucking with me today?**

**Sasuke: whatever.**

**Me: well I was going to do something really REALLY better, something you wanted but this popped in my mind and I was going to do the other thing with this but then I said 'nah I wont do it this chapter is long already why make it bigger?' MWHAHAHHAHA yes! I am that mean…**

**Well I really wanted to do it longer but my lazy ass got in the way and I was going to do this in a shorter time but when I was writing this I started to watch some naruto episodes on youtube so I wasted 2 whole hours doing this (well there were actually like 30 minutes hehhehehe) **

**Well I spect reviews if not me and my lazy ass wont get motivated and will not write the best thing tomorrow I actually were thinking on starting to write it after I updated this so if I don't get the amount of reviews I want by tomorrow I will erase the chapter and write something worse MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA yes the period made me more evil and insane and I guess im happy about writing now because I don't have that fucking pain I had by noon… -.-'**

**Hinata: please review if you want a better chapter.**

**Hina: yeah review if you want me to attack sasu.**

**Sasu: review but please make that insane author thing be softer with me she and hina are scawy TTTT.**

**Sasuke: review if you want that pathetic excuse of a fanfic author make a better chapter. **

**Me: whatever they all said.**

**Some random guy: what the hell am I doing here?**

**Me: shut up and help us say review.**

**All: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! **


	8. another unfortunated event

**Me: Hi everybody, im here with my new chapter –holds a bat- well I know I updated so soon that some of you didn't get the time to read my last chapter or already readed and didn't review –start bouncing the b at with her hand- if you don't review the last chapter I will do something bed to you now that im in a bad mood… sasuke!!**

**-sasuke appears with a bunch of watermelons- h-hai mistress i-im here with w-what y-you wanted…**

**me: WTF? Am I that scary? –sasuke nods his head fast- well good that will make them review the last chapters for that who didn't and thank you for the watermelons now I can show them what I can do with their heads if they don't review… -smash a watermelon with bat- ohh sasuke-kun you did something good for once… you gave me the most red and juicy watermelon I had ever seen this is really a good representation of theirs heads.**

**Sasuke: hai fullygirl-sama.**

**Me: urgh stop that 'im a ood boy so don't kill me' act it is really annoying you can be the same emo guy… well lets get going with the story while I'll be here smashing watermelons.**

**Chapter 8: **

**"another unfortunate event"**

**------------------------------------**

"Ok sasu… now repay me for my ramen or die!" said hina regaining her angry.

"calm down hina-chan I will give you something" said hinata fishing in her coat pocket for a chocolate bar she had there.

"weally?" said hina in a very cute baby-like voice as her eyes lit up.

"hey what happened with the girl that was going to kill me seconds ago?" said sasu.

Hina shooted at him an angry glare at him and said… "its still here so shut up!"

Sasu's eyes widened in fear "o-o…k hina-sama"

"good" said hina as she put again her 'im cute and sweet' mask to receive whatever hinata was going to give her.

"hinata-chan, hinata-chan what is it, what is it?" said hina in a rather child like way (a/n: hey! Shes a cute chiby how would you like a chibi to be?)

hinata pulled a chocolate bar out of her coat pocket and opened it, she gave a little to hina who started to jump up and down.

"Yummy, yummy" shouted hina with her cute and small face covered in chocolate.

"hey!, what is that? I want some please?" said sasu as he put a cute face.

"NO!" shouted hina with a glare at the poor sasu.

"Hina-chan don't be so mean" she said as she cut another piece to give to sasu.

"here sasu-kun" said hinata as she gave the small piece of chocolate (a/n: hey it has to be small because they are small too) and put a warm smile in her face (a/n: awwwww hinata is like a mother).

"Thank you hinata-chan!!!!" said sasu as he grabbed the piece of chocolate.

"You're welcome, but sasu-kun we have to clean you" said hinata.

At the time sasuke and hina arched an eyebrow each one. "We?" asked them in unison.

"a-ano I-I mean sasu and I" said hinata as she blushed (well yeah I don't know why but she does that for every little thing so live with it)

hinata picked sasu up with her hands. "ummm… there's a r-river near he-here i-I w-will co-come back later" said hinata as she started to walk away with sasu.

Sasu looked behind and stick out his tongue to hina witch also sasuke took to him.

"baka" they said in unison.

------------------------- WITH HINATA AND SASU IN THE RIVER--------------------

hinata made sasu a little bathtub thingy with some rocks and a hole she made near the river because if she bathed sasu in the strong and fast flow of the water he would be trapped by the flow of water. (heh that didn't even got sense but anyways deal with it)

she filled it with water and warmed it with chakra.

"sasu-kun (ah yeah I forgot even if males can be called chan I will not and I repeat I will not call them chan because it sounds stupid on a male) get your clothes off the water is ready" hinata said pointing at the little tub like thingy she made (you know it looks like, like the hot springs).

"Thank you hinata-chan" said sasu as he stripped of his clothes (which hinata didn't see because I don't want hinata to get embarrassed for seeing a chibi naked)

hinata took sasu's clothes and neared the river to clean them, then she heard some noises.

"WH-who is th-there?" asked hinata.

The bushes started to move and two figures appeared: there were sakura and naruto.

"hi hinata-chan me and sakura-chan are looking for sasuke-teme, have you seen him" asked naruto with a grin (hehehehe naruto is so cute like that)

---------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE WITH SASUKE (hehe the while is mean hehehe)

"why the heck is she taking so long?" asked sasuke a little annoyed –cough- worried –cough-

"_hmmm… worried sasuke?_" said hina just to bother sasuke.

"Hell no! Why should I?" asked sasuke with a almost unnoticeable blush. (OMG! He's blushing everybody run for your lives)

" I don't know, its you the one that is worried" said hina with a triumphant smirk.

"no im not and that's all" said sasuke angrily.

Hina chuckled "jerk" she murmured.

Sasuke grabbed hina " hey what are you doing" said hina shocked.

"where going to look for them, and don't say anything stupi because you know if something happens to hinata something will happen to you and the same with me and sasu so is only for our own good" said sasuke (OMG what a selfish guy)

"ok, ok I hate to admit it but you're right" said hina and they –cough- sasuke –cough- took off.

Sasuke arrived at the same moment that naruto said that he and sakura (SLUT!, JERK, IDIOT, FUCKER) where looking for sakura (well only sakura was looking for sasuke and used poor naruto-kun for archieve her purpose)

"well… er… I-" hinata managed to say before sasuke interrupted her.

"yes she saw me, what do you want with me?" asked sasuke who at the time was trying to hide hina.

"OI SASUKE-KUN I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!" said sakura cheerfully scratch that, that slut was shouting.

"Anyways what are you doing with _her_" said the slutty forehead girl.

"we where eating" he said in a annoyed tone (is like OMG didn't he told you that before what an idiot)

"but you said it 2 hours ago" said suck-ura.

"so? What if I wanted to spend more time with hinata-chan" he looked at her when he said her name and smirked at her when he said the –chan.

Hina who was in sasuke's pocket bit his hand, Then she jumped out of the pocket. Sakura and naruto where shocket to see the little hinata.

Naruto and sakura pointed an accusing finger to hina at they said "WTF? What is that thing?" said the two in unison.

Sasuke picked hina 'great now I have to explain them what is hina' he thought but before he was going to say that hina was a doll (which would be strange of sasuke to have a hinata doll) hina opened her big mouth.

"IM NOT A THING!!" she shouted.

"WTF? The thing talks!" they shouted.

"ummm… hi-hina i-is not a th-thing" hinata said low and shyly.

"what did you said?, so what is that… whatever she is?" said sakura pointing to hina.

"hey you bitch I don't need to explain that to you, and you jerk put me down" said hina.

Sasuke who was too shocked by hina obeyed her and put her in the ground.

"you! Carry me! And lets go!" said hina pointing at hinata which obeyed her without hesitation.

"gomen-nasai i-I have t-to go" said hinata as she bowed.

Everyone looked at her as she leaved with a face like saying WTF? Plastered on all their faces.

sasuke was the first one to restore from the shock since he didn't have anything else to do until four (that if you don't remember is the time that they are going to train).

"sasu!" sasuke shouted and repeated his shouts to find sasu.

"sasu?" asked naruto and sakura looking at each other.

"yeah, sasu you have a problem?" said sasu.

"OMG so cute a chibi sasuke!" said sakura as she let out a fangirl-ish scram and carried sasu up from the ground.

"you are so cute!" said sakura as she rubbed her cheek to sasu.

"yeah I know. Now get away from me!" said sasu.

"oh no you're so kawaii I wont let you go!" said sakura.

"sasuke-teme help me!" pleaded sasu.

"nah, I will let you that way as a life lesson" sasuke said smirking.

"you know, you can do that. But remember if I die you die! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" said sasu evilly.

Sasuke walked towards sakura. "give me that!" said sasuke as he grabbed sasu out of sakura's grip and walked away.

---------------------------THE END--------------------------

**me: OMG people I wanted to make the good thing I told you all yesterday but another idea got in the way again -.-'**

**sasuke: yeah you're a bad, stupid and shitty author.**

**Me: thank you sasuke!**

**Sasuke: O.o! what are you thanking me for.**

**Me: ah for letting me strip your favorite clothes to make my Chihuahua dogs a comfy bed.**

**Sasuke: where did I said that?**

**Me: ah yeah that is a long story and I had been here all the afternoon doing this so im not explaining to you.**

**Sasuke: -sigh- you're a lazy bastard you know.**

**Me: yeah thank you **

**Sasuke: you're weird so whatever.**

**Sasu: why did you did that to me?**

**Hina: ha! My character is better.**

**Sasu: no is not.**

**Hina: yes it is.**

**-continues for several minutes until I loss all my patience-**

**me: would you two shut up! Or else.**

**Sasuhina: or else what?**

**Me: -smirk evilly- or I will put you two on a hentai and will learn to make lemons and will be with you two.**

**Sasuhina: -twitches eyes- o-okay fullygirl-sama –shivers from fear-**

**Me: well that's better now everybody say good bye and review.**

**All: review.**

**Me: -smash the last watermelon- pweh that was the last one now im ready to smash real heads –smirk evilly- ah you're still there! –scratch back of the head nerviously- hhahahahahaha er… yeah…er.. bye? **

**All (now including me): REVIEW. **

**Me: -talks very low- or else…**


	9. the long waited something

**Hi people fully girl here. I want to thank all the people who are reading my fic (who are only 3 because the other one abandoned me) well those people that haven't left me and my fic I will say: I LOVE YOU ALL! (not in the wrong way you foul minded) I will put their names here:**

**1st is: Mighty Dragon. Really girl you rock! You were the first one to read my story and you're always the one that review first. Thank you so much.**

**2nd: Hinata. Really you rock… you have started reading when I was on chapter 2. Thank you so much for your faith on me and my fic.**

**3rd: crystalsilver4 really you rock you started in chapter 4 but it doesn't matter. You rock.**

**You three I hope you all feel good because I really feel good you all have been giving me so good reviews and are the only ones that haven't abandoned me. I love you all!. All of you rock! I'm not saying that I didn't like the reviews from the others but since they didn't review more I thought that all of them abandoned me so they won't feel bad if I don't put them here.**

**Well anyways this chapter is dedicated with all my love to those who like my fic even if it sucks…**

**Chapter 9:**

"**The long waited 'something'"**

**---------------------**

Several hours had passed since the "unfortunately event" its almost 4 PM so it means only one thing… yep you're all right… training with Sasuke.

Hinata walked silently to the training grounds with a sleeping hina. (I guess shouting really got her tired) Hinata reached the training grounds at the same time that Sasuke arrived with sasu in his shoulder. Sasuke obviously was annoyed by sasu's chattering. Little did Sasuke know about he was being followed yep you guessed right he was being followed –cough-stalked-cough- by our favorite –cough-hated-cough- pink haired monster.

Hinata saw Sasuke and waved at him with a shy smile in her face.

"Hello s-sasuke-s-san" said Hinata politely and Sasuke being the ass he is only grunted as a reply. You know his usual and popular "hn".

'What is _she _doing with MY Sasuke-kun' thought sakura mocking at she and putting MY claiming that Sasuke was hers.

"HEY! What about me?!" Shouted sasu making Sasuke glare at him for shouting in his ear.

'argh, this dobe is equally loudmouthed as naruto, but its worst because I have him on my shoulder' thought Sasuke glaring still at the poor sasu.

"a-a g-gomen sasu-kun. How are you?" Hinata said smiling sweetly to sasu.

"im fine…" sasu blushed "w-where is h-hina?" sasu asked obviously that he had alredy a crush on her what can he do he cant go and talk to inner sakura and have a crush on her it would be… weird 0.o!

"huh? Ah s-she is h-here s-sleeping" Hinata said unzipping a little her jacket to let them see where hina was sleeping under her jacket… yeah she was sleeping on Hinata's chest… not in her breast pervs!!!!.

Sasu stared at the sleeping devil with angel looks. Yeah she may look like an angel but he know exactly that she isn't what she look like, but regardless of that he liked her already ignoring the fact that they just met about 2 hours ago.

Hinata walked closer to Sasuke. Sasuke blushed slightly almost unnoticeable and shutted his eyes like in a cool way. But reopened them when he felt two hands on his shoulder then he saw that Hinata was so close to him just to grab sasu.

'Lucky bastard-hey why am I thinking that?' thought Sasuke.

Hinata noticed that he was spacing out but didn't bother to ask why.

"HEY! WHY THE FUCK YOU'RE MOVING SO MUCH?" hina said waking up from her sleep eyes still closed and she resembled that she was talking while sleeping thought we know that she is awake because of the bad mood she is. Geez she even acts like sakura when she is mad or like tsunade when someone wakes her while she is sleeping in work (watch episode 1 of naruto shippuuden).

Sasu blushed while watching his new and first crush but shivered in fear noticing her bad mood. 'she's scary' sasu thought.

Hinata walked over a nearby tree and put hina and sasu down.

"a-ano… sa-sauke-s-san w-we should s-start training" said Hinata.

"hn" was hi reply but you cant blame him you all know that he is an asshole.

They walked towards the center of the training area, sasu and hina watching from the tree they were in plus the pink haired forehead monster.

'what is she up to with MY Sasuke-kun?' she asked/thought glaring at the poor shy girl who wasn't aware that someone was watching them and glaring her.

+-------------------------------------------------------+

**Warning!!! I don't know how to explain fight scenes so don't flame me for that**

**+------------------------------------------------------+**

Sasuke threw some shurikens and kunai to Hinata which she dodged, hardly but dodged them right?. Hinata grabbed some of hers and threw them at Sasuke which ones Sasuke gracefully dodged. She made some hand signals and whispered "byakugan" under her breath. Veins popped aside from her eyes and she ran towards Sasuke with chakra glowing hands. Sasuke easily dodged all of her blows. It wasn't surprising thought, perhaps (I think that was the word) it was obvious that she wouldn't get to hit him.

Well anyways this day of training was just to test where she had to improve. Sasuke noted that she needed more speed and accuracy thought he discarded the thought of strength because she used the gentle fist so she didn't need strength.

Sasu and hina watched over the tree they where.

"sigh. Hinata is too weak" said Hina as she let out another frustrated sigh.

"she's doing her best" said sasu. Hina immediately glared at sasu but shifted her eyes once again at Hinata and softened a bit.

"well, I know she is doing her best, but it isn't enough" said hina crossing her arms.

"she will improve somehow" said sasu.

"well I guess that's right" said hina as she put a Hinata like sweet smile. At this sasu blushed and looked at the training area where Hinata and Sasuke were sparing because he didn't need to show hina that he blushed she would kill him for being pointlessly blushing. She gets mad at everything so why turn her on?

The both glanced over the training area where Hinata was panting slightly on an impulse she ran to Sasuke the faster she could only to trip and fall…

ON TOP OF SASUKE! But the shocking this was that they fell and they lips crashed to each others O.O!

Everyone was breathless. Hinata and Sasuke kept in that position for what seemed like ages for them but it was only like a whole minute!

Hinata was there without any movements wide-eyed they wanted to tear apart but the shock was too much to even move.

Sakura snapped out off the shock and growled furiously as she jumped out of the bush she was hiding. She yelled the louder she could as she ran to them… still kissing.

"GET OFF OF MY SASUKE!!" yelled sakura as she ran to where they were.

Hinata suddenly snapped out of the shock and blushed as she tried to get off of Sasuke who snapped out of the shock at the same time as Hinata. she was slowly getting up lips still on sasuke's ones. And since fate and I are two bitches in one they broke the kiss like if theirs lips didn't wanted to release each others grip.

Hinata felt something weird in her chest (casually I put that because I get a really weird feeling in my chest when I read something like this or a lemon so I dunno u.u) she got up and stand there looking down wide eyed to uchiha Sasuke who still lied down in the ground back to the ground looking at hinata eyes equally wide as hinata's ones. a weird feeling ran through his body. The same feeling that Hinata had. He lied there like a deer caught in the highlights of the road, frozen.

The sakura pushed Hinata out of the way to stare at her dear Sasuke. But gladly to Hinata she was standing so she didn't lost balance. She snapped out of the trance she was and ran towards the tree where sasu and hina were. she grabbed hina and ran but not before apologizing.

"g-gomen nasai" she said as she ran off to her house.

Sakura returned her gaze at Sasuke and hugged him, he was still laying on the ground so she was on top of him. He was still wide eyed but snapped out of it and pushed sakura off of him.

"don't ever touch me" he said as he walked over where sasu was. He lifted him and walked off.

Sakura was there speechless 'sasuke-kun why did you pushed me and not her? She isn't anything that I am' salura thought as tears began to roll down her cheeks but not with sadness they were with fury and jealously (heh you thought that I would put sakura as the victim well not I hate her too much for that) she swore she would get revenge from Hinata somehow, someday.

-------------------------------------------------

**Er… that was too much for me im actually a bundle of nerves. I just opened myself to a guy in gaiaonline and the funny thing is that it started of him asking the age of my brothers… I think I should go to sleep soon I feel very weird… is like the feeling when im reading lemons or some citrus there but now is in my whole body… its like I had been with a psychiatrist… I feel weak… I was wondering… since I started the fic I was scared about the lemon part of the fic and now that I wrote that im a bundle of nerves im feeling very weird perhaps about the talk with the guy or both the talk and the thing that I wrote. But I guess that if I get in the same status when I get to write the lemon I will either faint or make a good chapter… this sensation makes me feel weird but makes me write ore deep down my soul… ah yes! This was what I said that I wanted to write 2 chapters ago but it would never be so deep well its almost time to left my computer and go to sleep its 12:57 am already here. I will thank my friend about the therapy and go to sleep…**

**Bye please people review im in a foul mood so bring reviews hiving your alenting words to make me feel better…I hope I didn't sound too much egocentric about only talking about myself -sigh- bye **


	10. revenge can get some good things

**Argh! Don't hurt me!!... I'm sorry for taking soooooo long to update but i have great reasons: **

**I have been forced to go on a vacation.**

**I have been out of ideas.**

**And the last one (oh please gods make them not hurt me) I have been really lazy this week. (did they finish? Am I dead?**

**Well I want to apologize for extremely grammar errors at least I know that they aren't so many orthographical errors -.-'… anyways I also noted that I have been writing useless instead of unless so I want to apologize. I also will say that they are plenty of words that I don't know so if there's something you don't understand, don't think you're stupid because I'm the stupid one here -.-;…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nauto and never will -.-'**

**Chapter 10: **

**"Revenge can get some good things"**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Hinata ran to the hyuuga compound and closed herself in her room. As many of you know some Hyuugas had seen her but they didn't care much about the weak Hyuuga heiress (stupid people). Hinata entered her room and sat on her bed thinking about what happened. Surprising enough hina was silent but not for much…

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" shouted hina.

"I… I don't know" said Hinata still thinking about that… 'How could that happen?' thought Hinata.

"well I know as hell that you know you took a really long time on that" said hina grinning mischievously. Yeah surely she knows that Hinata didn't meant to do so but teasing people its just too fun to let it pass.

Hinata's face reddened in a blink of an eye surely hina already knows how to tease our cute shy hime.

"A-ano… It w-was j-just a a-accident" Hinata said rapidly while her face turned another darker shade of red.

"Now, now calm down. I was just teasing, don't get so alarmed" hina said.

"Eh? Oh…" Hinata said 'thank goddess It was just teasing' thought Hinata.

"Sigh… don't worry its just an accident everyone will forget about it" said hina trying to comfort the now tense Hinata… sadly for Sasuke he doesn't have a mature chibi like Hinata.

-------------IN SASUKE'S ROOM WITH SASU AND SASUKE----------

"woah the hell. what was that?" said sasu as he laughed at Sasuke's face.

"it was just an accident" said Sasuke who had a light blush on his face while recalling the "unfortunately" event.

"heh yeah right and pigs fly AND talk" said sasu sarcastly.

----------------------SOMEWHERE IN SOME RANDOM PLACE-------------------

"Ma look… a piggy has grown wings" said some random farm guy.

"What did you said pa'? That's impossible!" said some random farm woman.

"Look! I'm a flying and talking pig!" said the pig as he took fly and flew to the horizon.

-----------------BACK TO SASUKE'S ROOM-------------------------

"Did you feel that?" said Sasuke.

"The feeling that something impossible had happened?" asked sasu…

"Nah" they said in unison.

---------------IN THE RAMEN BAR WITH THE DOBE, THE BITCH AND THE RAMEN SOUP------------ (hehe that sounded like Narnia.

Naruto choked on his ramen.

"What did you said? That can't be true!" said naruto 'OMG that's so weird' thugh naruto.

"Yep its true I was there and if it wasn't for me that bitch would be still kissing MY Sasuke-kun" said suckura.

"aw sakura come on I know it wasn't Hinata-chan's fault, that must be a accident" said naruto trying to defend his dear and shy friend.

"NO! she kissed him on purpose and tried to make it look like an accident" said sakura angrily.

'in other thought why the hell didn't I thought about that before… that whore is sure clever but that wont make me hand over Sasuke-kun' thought sakura smirking in her mind.

"but I still think that was an accident" whispered naruto because he didn't want sakura to hear him and beat the crap out of him.

-----------------WITH HINA AND HINATA-------------------

"so… what are we going to do now?" asked hina who was bored.

"I don't know. Lets just walk by the village" said Hinata.

"aw but that sound boring… sigh… ok at least its something" said hina who still didn't like the idea.

Hinata smiled to herself with the victory, but it soon faded for the thought she had that something bad will happen.

Hinata walked down the path where the ramen bar is. She had a very bad feeling about it and not only her but hina too but they though it was nothing and just ignored it.

--------------------------WITH SASUKE AND SASU------------------------------

Sasuke was too walking to the direction of the ramen bar when he get a feeling that something important is going to happen so he just ignored it anyways.

-----------------------------WITH HINATA AND HINA (again -.-') ---------------------------

Hinata was getting near to the ramen bar. She was like two blocks away from it but soon something tried to attack her, gladly for Hinata, hina sensed it before the attacker could lay a hand on Hinata and Hinata turned and used the gentle fist on the attacker who went flying to a wall earning a loud crashing sound from it. Everybody turned to see what happened but they didn't pay attention longer than mere seconds soon naruto came running to the scene. He as soon as he just got there he looked to his beloved sakura (to hell with that bitch) crashed to a wall with tears in her eyes (which ones the stupid slut faked) but naruto being so stupid as we know he is believed in those tears. He soon ran to his pink haired goddess (more like pink haired forehead monster ¬¬) he kneeled before her to ask what happened.

"sakura-chan what happened?" asked naruto.

"oh naruto-kun it was horrible. I walked over to Hinata only to greet her and she attacked me" said the sluttish, liar, pink haired, forehead monster (okay, okay I know I over passed with the names).

Naruto looked back to the other side where Hinata was. She was at the verge of crying for hearing such lies about her. Naruto was angered about the fact that Hinata attacked his pink haired goddess –cough- monster –cough-.

"HINATA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHY DID YOU ATTACKED SAKURA-CHAN?!" naruto asked/yelled to our shy hime.

"N-naruto-k-kun… i-its n-not tr-true!" Hinata said the best she could because she was already started crying.

"YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU ATTACKED HER WITHOUT REASON!" naruto yelled at her.

Sasuke happened to pass by just then he watched an angry naruto, a crying Hinata and a… smirking sakura? 'why the hell is she smirking on a situation like this' thought Sasuke.

"its… i-its n-not tr-true naruto-k-kun!... she was g-going t-to at-attack m-me but I c-countered b-before she at-attacked m-me!" said Hinata as she cried even louder.

**SPAT!!**

Naruto just slapped Hinata across the face. Hinata sank to her knees looking up to naruto's face with big, shocked watery eyes… Sasuke who was at a considerable distance rushed over to the scene.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Hinata said with a face that had a mixture of shock, fear, confusion and sadness.

"SASUKE-KUN! You got here at the best time Hinata had just attacked me-" said sakura before being interrupted buy Sasuke.

"SHUT UP!" ordered Sasuke.

"but Sasuke-kun she attacked me… don't you care about me?..." asked sakura with a saddened face (no don't pity her. If you pity her for that I recommend you to leave my story right now!).

"no… I don't care about you, because you're a liar you're just trying to get back at Hinata for the accident that happened a while ago… and you naruto…" Sasuke moved his head towards naruto "…I cant believe you just sank so low to hit a girl and not any girl… the only girl that loved you even in the time that everyone hated you…" Sasuke walked over to Hinata and picked the crying little angel bridal style "… but you and your stupid crush for sakura couldn't have seen that… you're such a disgrace for being called a friend…" with that he ran with the petite angel in his arms.

THEENDTHEEDNTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEEN

**MWHAHAHAHA! The end… mwahahahahaha I bet you had noticed that I have been calling sakura like shes the worst thing that had ever put a foot on the face of earth hahahahahhahah and Hinata like shes the best, sweetest and cutest angel of the whole universe… but its true! Well I know this chapter suck ass and I know I probably had some confusing mistakes here but come on didn't I updated? That's all that matter in the world right? Ah yeah aside of money and revenge… yeah and I apologize for the pathetic excuse of a joke that I put there… I just feel like putting that there n.n well I don't know what to say so I will just go away BYE! n.n**

**AH YEAH! I ALMOST FORGOT! REVIEW! OR ELSE… X.x**


	11. Chapter 11

looks scared please dont hurt me! i will start thinking about the fic now but please dont hurt me :'c i havent even read a fic on 2 month :c

* * *

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah i feel so bad TTTT i promise that by next week i will have a new chappie. if not... well... dunno but srsly i will try my best! thank you to all the good ppl out there that wont kill me :D  



End file.
